Damnation of the Vampire King
by InaereiShadowsong
Summary: Before the Mushroom War, the Night o'Sphere was known as hell. Where the souls of the damned and forsaken spend eternity. Where the law is chaos and insanity. Where the worst abominations are born and raised. Where I nearly died. It's no place for you, Fionna. I barely survived and you think you can just march in there wth your sword? Is it really worth it? To go to hell and back?
1. You Think You Know A Guy

You Think You Know A Guy

WARNING: I will make this story as horrific and terrifying and dark and suspenseful as my writing skills will allow me. It will take some time to built up the horror but it will be there. Rated for gore, language among other things.

Read...

If you dare...

* * *

The sounds of a small child's panting and the frantic footsteps of small feet were covered up by the malicious laughter from the shadows. The small boy's legs pleaded for rest as his lungs burned from exhaustion. Too often did he look over his shoulders in fear. A worn out stuffed bear with patches covering most of its fur was gripped tightly to his chest. The boy's short black hair flew back, pushed back by the wind as he fled from his pursuers. Tears of pain, fear and desperation poured from his obsidian eyes. Darkness kept him blinded and soon engulfed his small frame. A scream of agony erupted from his chest, unheard, as he curled up into a ball in order to protect his bear. Searing pain encroached all over his body and screams of torment escaped his mouth. The little boy held onto his bear, keeping the hands of hell's worst monsters away from it.

* * *

Blood red eyes snapped open then quickly faded to an obsidian color. The Vampire King found himself breathing heavily under his sheets, drenched in sweat. He sat up and slid out of the sheets. Marshall Lee sat at the edge of his bed and buried his face in the palms of his hands. 'What was that?' he thought frustratingly to himself. 'Memories from the Night o'Sphere? I stopped those fucking nightmares years ago.'

Marshall pushed those thoughts aside. 'I don't need to be worrying about that now.' Tonight, Fionna was throwing another movie night and invited him, Prince Gumball, Lumpy Space Prince, Flame Prince and Cake's boyfriend, Lord Monochromicorn. He stood up and stretched, reveling in the sensation of his muscles waking up and bones popping. He was only wearing his boxers so cool air rolled down his pale blue muscles as he floated down to his bathroom.

He turned the water on, threw his boxers to the side and jumped right in. Being a vampire, it didn't matter what the temperature was, but it's always nice to have a steamy shower. The vampire let the water run down his body and let out a breath of satisfaction when the water warmed up. The water plastered his silky raven hair to his face and washed away the sweat and grime on his body. Though he wasn't completely ripped, he was built and sculpted well enough to take away the breaths, and give a couple nosebleeds, to the girls of Aaa who were fortunate enough to see the Vampire King without his shirt on. Marshall smirked at the memory of the scarlet hue that covered the heroine of Aaa's face when she, Gumball and Cake were invited by the Vampire King to go swimming in the lake that surrounded his house a couple months ago. She didn't look half bad in her swimsuit either. Damn, she looked great in her two-piece. His eyes had perfect roaming access to all her curves. It was a day that he wouldn't forget after an eternity. He never thought of her as someone than just a friend. Well, he tried to. But she's practically a baby compared to him and that just seems wrong.

The bunny eared adventuress was no longer a slap-happy little girl but a strong independent, nineteen-year-old woman. When he met her, short little Fionna only came up to his waist but now he was only a head taller than her. She got over her petty childhood crush on the on Prince Gumball of the Candy Kingdom years ago. She also stopped jumping around and wrestling with him as her body developed. Marshall tried very, very hard but, being forever suspended in the age at the height of his youth of twenty three, couldn't help to notice the thick and full curves of Fionna's shape and her beautiful cascading locks, which now showed after outgrowing her hat. She replaced it with a head band with bunny ears. Marshall shook his head at these thoughts and reminded himself that even though she is older, the adventuress has so much more yet to learn. To experience.

Forty five minutes later, Marshall was out of the shower and was wearing his denim jeans. He decided to keep his shirt off today, as well as his shoes, since he was going to stay home for most of the day. He floated downstairs and planted his feet in the cold tile in front of his fridge. After grabbing a bowl of strawberries, he scooped up his snoozing white zombie cat, Schwable, from the counter and placed her on the couch gently. He set the bowl down on the table of the living room and picked up his prized possession; a blood red bass guitar in the shape of an ancient axe. The undead virtuoso strummed and hummed through random melodies as he waited for the sunset and Fionna's movie night.

* * *

"Cake! Morning star mode!" The blonde young woman yelled as a giant purple monster loomed over her.

"I'ma comin' baby!" Her magical cat of white fur with brown spots yelled back. The magical feline shifted her body into a sphere and jumped when spikes jutted out from her. Fionna immediately appeared by her side and grabbed her tail. The adventuress swung her best friend at the monster who just dodged. Fionna anticipated this and jumped in the air. Using Cake as a weight, she spun in circles above the monster and hit the yellow crystal eye of the monster. A roar of pain echoed through their mother's dungeon as the monster staggered back and fell into the crevice in the center of the chamber.

"This dungeon just keeps getting easier and easier," Fionna laughed as she fist bumped her sister.

"I know!" Cake exclaimed. "Ooh honey you didn't have to use mom's demon blood sword."

"Even the crystal eye dungeon is child's play," the human giggled as she and her sister climbed out from underneath the stupid looking rock. "So what movie should we bring out for the guys tonight?"

"Hmm...What about Heat Signature? I never get tired of that movie. I know Lord loves it and Gumball hasn't seen it in a while. And even though he's a thousand years old, Marshall's only it seen once."

"Alright, Heat Signature it is," Fionna concluded, putting her sword away in the slit on the side of her back pack. They decided to take a detour around the grasslands but was cut off by a flying red demon.

"Return my blood to me! Or else I swear to deliver you to hell, personally! Arrgh!" He was interrupted when Cake pulled out their mother's holographic projector. She put the tape in and their mother's incantation set the demon ablaze, just like so many years ago.

"Why does that guy keep coming back? He knows he can't have his blood back since it's been turned to a sword," Cake wondered out loud. "Hey let's visit the Candy Kingdom, baby cakes!"

"Look, if you just wanna see Lord Monochromicorn, just say it," her human sister sighed. "Besides, 'm tired. You can go ahead. I'ma head on homeland take a nap. Then I'll get things ready for the movie club, 'kay?"

"Alright Fionna," the magical cat replied before elongating her legs for a shorter and faster trip to the sugar walls of the Candy Castle. "I'll say 'Hi' to Prince Gumball and Peppermint maid for ya!"

"Thanks!" The blonde yelled over her shoulder as she walked the other direction back to their tree-home. The young heroine of Aaa chuckled softly to herself at the thought of the folly of her little childhood crush on the Prince of the Candy Kingdom. Prince Bubba Gumball celebrated his twenty third birthday a couple weeks ago. He was now about the same age Marshall, who played in the birthday festival, appeared to be. Fionna felt a little bad about turning down his date years ago when the Ice Queen pretended to be him and yanked at her heart guts. It's a good thing he didn't take it too hard or else things would be very awkward between them.

Fionna whistled to herself until she finally arrived at the Tree Fort. She turned the knob and opened to the door to be greeted by a tiny little blue-green robot that jumped into her arms. "Welcome back Fionna! How was the dungeon?" Beemo asked.

"Eh, well, it's getting easier and easier so it wasn't that much fun," the human mumbled, setting the robot down on the floor. "Tonight's movie night remember? Are you all charged up to play Heat Signature?"

"Oh. Um not yet. I was playing Castle Conquerer earlier with Sheldon. I will go charge up right now."

"Don't worry, you have a couple hours. I'm gonna take a shower and then get the refreshments ready," the blonde replied as she watched the tiny robot plug itself in . She watched as a battery image appear on Beemo's screen before she climbed up the ladder to her bathroom. She shed her clothes onto the floor and started the water. The blonde stared at her reflection and sighed. She was no longer a little girl. Everything she is doing and every choice she makes goes through heavy consideration before executed. She learned many different things, met many people but things have changed in ways she can't put into words. Her reflection showed a woman with long blonde hair cascading to her waist and sparkling blue eyes. Fionna sighed and tore her eyes from her reflection then stepped into the shower.

* * *

"Alright! Here are your drinks!" Fionna exclaimed to the group before her. She handed Prince Gumball, who has claimed the arms chair from LSP once again, his iced tea. Flame Prince sat on a square foil carpet on the floor. Fionna gave him some raw hotdogs which he cooked to the perfect temperature and passed out to the other guests. LSP got his baked beans while Cake and Lord Monochromicorn basked in the deliciousness of their kool aids. Marshall Lee floated over Fionna's head and was given his red punch and a bowl of strawberries.

"Okay Beemo! Go ahead and start a movie!" Cake cheered as Fionna took up the couch blowing cool air in her hazelnut coffee. Lord Monochromicorn coiled around his girlfriend as Prince Gumball shifted to a more comfortable position on the chair. Flame Prince settled back on his patch of foil as LSP grumbled about not having a seat. Marshall Lee floated with his hands crossed behind his head over Fionna after setting his axe bass against the wall . Beemo sat down before them all. A holographic rectangle appeared above the robot with the words 'Heat Signature'.

The movie progressed and the audience was captivated by the suspense it showed. All of them, except for the girls. Cake was napping against her boyfriend as Fionna absentmindedly sipped her coffee. They've seen it at least a couple hundred times. Even the the aloof, bad ass Vampire King was caught up in the plot. That is, until he was distracted by voluptuous body of a certain human. Her long, thick, muscular white legs covered the whole catch while her back leaned on the armrest. His eyes traveled up to her short shorts, passed her wide hips, up her flat stomach and- Marshall stopped himself and just decided to stare at her hair.

Fionna felt eyes on her. She was wearing black short shorts and her usual light blue shirt that was a bit lower that showed a bit of cleavage. She shifted uncomfortably and pulled her legs closer to her. The blonde looked up and found herself staring in the blood red eyes of Marshall Lee. She quickly averted her eyes and tried to pay attention to the movie. She set her mug down on the table, draped one of her arms over her knees and the other dangling over the arm rest. A blush, which she hoped wouldn't be noticed in the dark, spread across her cheeks.

Marshall smirked and chuckled to himself. She can try to hide that adorable, and delicious, shade of red covering her face but his acute vampire senses will always catch it. 'What are you doing? She's only your friend. This is Fionna. The girl that you kicked out of this very tree years ago. The girl you go pixie strangling with. The girl who plays, sings and records with you in jam sessions,' Marshall thought to himself. It wouldn't work out between them. After all the shit he's done and been through, he knows the champion and heroine of Aaa deserves someone not so evil and dark as the Vampire King. She is beautiful, inside and out and he refuses to ruin that.

Fionna's blush kept at her face. Marshall was just a guy friend, like PG, like FP, and all the other princes. Sure he's different. He doesn't need to be rescued every week. He can take care of himself, in fact he can fight an all out battle against a pack of monsters while protecting her. 'He's only a friend. Even though he is a good looking one. So was Gumball and that didn't turn out so well. Neither did Flame Prince. I don't need a boyfriend. I said that years ago and I'm not going to back down on it now. I also said that I would know when I'd meet that someone. But how?' She thought to herself. He is a guy. He is a very good looking and young looking guy. He's a vampire. He is a king. The freaking Vampire King for Glob's sake. Besides, she'll grow old while he stays the way he is. 'Do I like him?' The pool party, or rather lake party, a couple months ago was forever etched in her memory. He had a sculpted chest and very well built abs. Not too ripped but extremely hard to ignore.

The heroine felt a small swoosh above her head and tensed up when she felt a long cold arm slip between the small of her back and the back of the couch then around her waist. She moved her legs to the ground as Marshall Lee landed on the couch extremely close to her. Fionna let all her thoughts and doubts go. She mechanically scooted closer to his lukewarm body, leaned into him and snuggled her head in the crook of his neck. She placed her warm palm over his hand on her waist while the her other hand found his and intertwined her fingers with his.

Marshall let out a small sigh of relief. He honestly thought that he was going to be in one hell of a slappage from her and quickly followed by cat claws. He wasn't exactly thinking when pulled a move on the adventuress. He was just winging it, and it worked. He wondered what would happen after the movie. Would this be the beginning of something special? Or is there friendship going to be forever ruined by this moment. Marshall pushed those thoughts down and leaned his head on Fionna's. He relished in the warmth that her body provided to his colder frame and inhaled in the sweet scent of vanilla that radiated from her. His thumb rubbed circles on the back of her hand as his other left her waist and ran through her golden locks.

The two of them cuddled for the rest of the movie, oblivious to the fact that the other occupants of the room were exchanging sly looks with each other. Except for LSP for if he did, there would be a huge drama bomb.

Unfortunately, the romantic moment was cut off short. The movie progressed and just as it was about to hit the climax, a roar just outside the tree fort shook all of Aaa. Without any hesitation, the adventuress leaped from the couch, and Marshall's arms, and bounded out the door with the demon blood sword at hand. Cake and Prince Gumball, on Lord Monochromicorn, weren't far behind her. As soon as Flame Prince stepped out into the air, he transformed into a giant fire elemental. Marshall took the terrified, shivering little robot and placed him on the couch where LSP was cowering. After petting Beemo on the head, he floated out after grabbing his bass.

An enormous demon loomed over over the small band of friends. Spiked jutted out his joints as horns as tall as trees protruded from the sides of his skull and curved to the front. Sharp fangs as tall as the heroine herself were yellow and bared. Six limbs, two legs and four arms, bulged with muscles as rock hard black skin and fur covered his body. One of its arms held a giant club about the size of the Tree Fort and swung it towards the group.

Fionna jumped forward dodging the attack while the monochromicorn carried his girlfriend and his master on his back. Flame Prince, being a fiery elemental of the same size, tackled it to ground. The hissing of burning skin was completely covered up by the roar of pain that erupted from the beast's chest. It somehow found the strength to kick the prince off of him. The two massive forces collided with one another as the noir mustang landed near the adventuress.

"Fi-Fionna! What is that thing?" Cake stuttered after jumping from her boyfriend's back and stood by her sister's side.

"I have no idea. I've never seen anything like it," the blonde replied. "I have an idea. PG, you and Lord do what you can to distract him while he's fighting Flame Prince. Cake and I will scale up its back do some damage from there."

The Candy Kingdom prince nodded and did as he was told. He rode on Lord Monochromicorn's back, up to the eyes of the monster. As he neared the creature's skin, he noticed that the fur was moving abnormally. Just then smaller versions of the monster came from the fur and attacked. They came up to the prince's waist as they clawed at him and and his noble steed. "Lord! Shake them off!" The monochromicorn snorted and flung himself through the air. Most of the mini demons flew off and, unluckily for them, landed in the torso of Flame Prince. The pink prince used hand to hand combat to knock off the rest of the mini demons.

While the princes distracted the massive demon, Cake grew as big as she could and scaled up its back. The tiny demon look alikes jumped on the magical cat. Fionna swiftly killed most of them as her mind raced with different ideas. Suddenly, all the smaller demons froze. Then they scaled down Cake's legs and back into the black forest of fur.

"What just happened. Did we-?" Cake was interrupted by a blood curling roar. The magical cat yelped as the fur was ablaze with purple flames. The demon's entire body burst into purple flames, somehow knocking out Flame Prince. Lord immediately came to his rescue before he started free falling. However, Cake was knocked out and she, along with her sister, plummeted to the ground. Fionna maneuvered through the air and grabbed her sister. There was nothing the adventuress could do to save them. Nothing she can grab on. Nothing that ascertain a safe landing. Nothing at all.

They hurled towards the ground and it came up rapidly to meet them, eager to give them their agonizing demise. Fionna felt a familiar grip around her and suddenly, they were suspended in mid air. Marshall Lee the Vampire King held Fionna the Human, bridal style, and flew away from inferno. He set her down close to the house where Lord Monochromicorn soon landed with the two princes. PG took care of an unconscious fire elemental as the human took care of her adoptive sister.

"What is that?" Prince Gumball exasperated after Flame Prince regained consciousness.

"I have no idea," the adventuress repeated while securing Cake's knocked out form with Lord.

"It definitely isn't from Aaa. Where on Earth did it come from?" Flame Prince grumbled.

The three of them glared at the monster, completely clueless on what plan of action they should take before it destroys the world. Its screams of pain stopped and the beast no longer resembled an animal but more of a skeleton. It turned to face them. Fionna gasped for the creature before them resembled the Lich except this demon was encircled by violet conflagrations and at least thirty times bigger. The two princes fell to their knees, losing all hope. Fionna raised her sword but it was visibly shaking. She was terrified. Was there even a way to beat this thing? Was this her final battle? Was this the fate of Aaa?

"Corpses buried in mud that's black,

From death I command you to come back."

The deep, husky, resonant voice of the Vampire King chanted as he stepped between his friends and the beast. Skeletons of different shapes and sizes dug themselves out of the ground to heed the demand their undead monarch. Some had weapons while others had a multitude of limbs. Some had rotting flesh clinging on their skeleton frames while others wore scraps of clothing. Marshall Lee glared at the creature before him, blood lust and malevolence in his eyes. As evil thickened the atmosphere in all of Aaa.

The human, the candy prince, and the fire elemental cowered in fear at the raw power exerted by the prince of darkness. They have never seen him like this. This wasn't the same Marshall that enjoyed pranking on the Candy Kingdom citizens and their prince. This wasn't the same Marshall that strummed beautiful melodies and sang in a voice that no one else can compare to. This wasn't the same Marshall that the adventuress accompanied in pixie strangling or chased wolves with. No, the being before then was none other than Marshall Lee. Marshall Lee the Vampire King.

"There you are, Vampire King," the creature hissed. "We have some business we need to-"

With his supernatural speed, the creature never saw Marshall leave the ground but staggered backwards as an axe buried itself deep in his head. Marshall merciless yanked his weapon of out of the demon's skeletal head. He floated in mid air as the monster reared back in pain. Another roar of pain came from him as Marshall's eyes were clouded with bloodlust and malevolence. His fangs shone brightly in the moonlight as the darkness gathered around him. He sky grew even darker as the Vampire King reclaimed his title of Master of the Night. The dark and menacing power that was only a small fraction of his true strength left the rest in cowering fear. Fionna and Cake have encountered many horrific creatures and problems but they were all nothing compared to the Marshall Lee the stood before them.

"You will be regret this, my lord," the beast hissed.

"You dare challenge the Vampire King, vermin?" Marshall whispered in a menacingly low voice.

"So you are as powerful as they say," it laughed. "But even kings have weaknesses." Marshall's eyes burned brighter. "The little boy has to go back home to his mommy. Hehe. Or else mommy's gonna be mad. Fucking momma's boy-"

A streak of black appeared across his neck. His laugh was cut off as his head was severed from his body and blood cascaded down its body. The decapitated head tilted back and fell. The shadow around Fionna grew larger and larger as the copper stench of brown demon blood covered the grasslands. The incredible power the Vampire King kept her shivering body anchored to the ground, unable to even save herself or any of her friends who have passed out or on the verge to. Before the demon's severed head could touch the young blonde woman, Marshall Lee instantly appeared before her with an arm stretched over his head, preventing the head that was about ten times his size from crushing the heroine of Aaa. Black shadows radiated around the guitar on his other hand. The same black shadows that caused the demon's demise.

Fionna shakily looked up to her vampire friend. She knew that Marshall Lee was powerful, very powerful. She has tackled and taken down the strongest and toughest creatures of Aaa. She stood strong in times of darkness and depression with her friends. She was regarded as the strongest fighter in all of Aaa by its citizens. But they were wrong and she knew it. Whenever there was something she couldn't handle, the bad ass vampire was always there to get her out of trouble. Though he never showed, until now, or boasted about it, Marshall Lee the Vampire King is all powerful in his immortal longevity and ancient intelligence. It's not something that the human thinks about often but now, she has finally seen, finally felt, the true dark colors of the Vampire King. The true and suffocating power emitted nefariously by the Master of the Night, by the Prince of Darkness, by the Ruler of the Undead, by Marshall Lee the King of Vampires.

Blank blue eyes stared at the undead monarch as the body and the head of demon disintegrated and Marshall's skeletal regiment burrowed themselves under the ground once more. The thickness in the atmosphere slowly disappeared as Marshall Lee contained his sinister power once more. He slowly turned his head towards the unconscious princes and magical creatures then to the adventuress who has miraculously staggered to her feet. She teetered back and forth before her knees gave one out. Marshall effortlessly caught her before she fell to the ground and lifted her bridal style.

Marshall sighed. He only showed a small, tiny, miniscule fraction of his power but its effects on the material plain triggered incredible phenomenons. From the rising of the undead to the enmity filling the atmosphere to the fearless champion of Aaa trembling in his arms. Guilt built up in his chest as he carried her towards the others.

The low hum of a slow lullaby reached Fionna's ears but she couldn't tell were it came from. Her head rocked slightly against the strong, firm shoulder that held her. Her blank, soulless blue eyes met Marshall's warm onyx ones that were filled with gentleness and a hint of guilt and regret. She watched him lean his head down and brush his nose softly against hers then everything faded to black.

* * *

Sheldon is the genderbent Version of shelby.


	2. Two Invitations

(2) Two Invitations

Bright blue eyes snapped open and the blonde young woman sat straight up in her pelt covered bed. 'What happened?' She thought to herself, breathing heavily. Fionna looked over at Cake who was tossing back and forth restlessly in the drawer she used as a bed. The adventuress shakily stood on her feet and staggered towards her sister.

"Cake?" She whispered and laid a hand on her sister's shoulders. Her black eyes shot open and she let out a fearful scream and wrestled the sheets.

"Cake! Calm down!" Fionna yelled as her sister fell out of the drawer. The magical cat was sprawled on the ground, chest heaving, eyes frantic.

"Wha-what happened?" Cake gulped.

"I'm not sure," Fionna whispered back to her.

"OH MY LUMPIN' GLOB!" A voice screamed from downstairs.

"Was that LSP?" Cake asked raising an eyebrow.

"WHAT THE LUMP HAPPENED!?"

Fionna hopped onto her sister's back and then Cake lowered them to the living room. Everything was just like they left it last night. The cups of their guests' beverages, along with the snacks, were on the table. Flame Prince was fast asleep on the foil square on the ground, his flames shining brighter as he inhaled and dimmed down as he exhaled. Lord Monochromicorn was stretched out on a rug on the far wall. Prince Gumball shifted uncomfortably on the couch Fionna took up the previous night then opened his eyes when Lumpy Space Prince screamed again.

"WAKE UP! OH MY GLOB OH MY GLOB OH MY GLOB OH MY GLOB OH MY GLOB!" he hollered.

"LSP! PLEASE STOP SCREAMING!" Fionna screamed. He was floating around in circles around the whole room.

"Ugh what happened last night?" Flame Prince groaned.

"Um Heat Signature, I think. And then that demon appeared out of nowhere," the candy prince replied. Lord Mochro and Beemo stirred then woke up from all the commotion.

"Hey guys," the adventuress voices, looking around. "Where's Marshall?" He was nowhere to be seen. Fionna turned towards her friends. At the mention of the Vampire King, fear and dread surged through their bodies. Beemo began to shiver uncontrollably as Lord wrapped around Cake. Gumball rested his elbows on his knees, fists clenched tightly, as Flame Prince's fire dimmed all the way down.

"Was that really Marshall?" Cake whispered as her sister picked up the shivering robot and staggered to the armchair.

"I've seen a lot of evil done in my life," Flame Prince started. "The whole Fire Kingdom is evil. But they seem like cute little puppies compared to what our vampire friend exerted last night."

"Well he is the Vampire King," Gumball whispered. "I guess the fact that he's so playful and doesn't show any royal aspects of himself covers up what he really is: son of the ruler of the Night o'Sphere. Something also tells me that he was holding back. That what we saw was just a fraction of his true power."

An eerie silence loomed over them. They sat there in complete awe and fear and shock of the realization that Marshall Lee was indeed the all powerful Vampire King and not just the master prankster that he appears to be.

"I'm going to go see him," Fionna announced, getting to her feet.

"That's not a good idea. All of us are still in shock of him," Gumball stopped her, also standing up. "I am going back to the Candy Kingdom. The citizens must've been terrified. The dark, malevolent aura Marshall exerted on the atmosphere must have affected all of Aaa."

"PG is right honey," Cake whispered, obviously the most terrified of the Vampire King. "We are heroines right? We need to make sure everyone in Aaa is okay."

"Well this was his fault," Flame Prince started.

"Because he was helping us battle that demon!" She raised her voice, furious at the thought of others blaming her best friend when he was only trying to help. "If it weren't for him, we'd be dead! All of Aaa would be dead!"

"No, wait! I didn't mean it like that!" The fiery teen stuttered under the blonde's glare.

"It sounded like the demon had business with him," Gumball pointed out. "Let's give him some time to sort things out. We need the time as well. I'll see you all next time." The Candy Kingdom prince strode outside followed by his flying steed. He mounted Lord then, after waving to the others, flew off to his kingdom.

* * *

It turned out, he was right. The inhabitants of Aaa were completely spooked. Fionna and Cake spend the next thirty-six hours calming and reassuring different races of Aaa that everything would be alright. It took a while to convince each of the monarchs that there was no imminent apocalyptic threat looming over the land. It took even longer to convince their citizens.

The Flame Prince was surprised to find even his kingdom, home to the supposed evil fire elementals, was shaken by the power of Marshall Lee the Vampire King. He had a hard time calming his mother down and trying to bring back the bright fires that disappeared due to the events from the night before.

Thanks to the protection of the Gumball Guardians, the Candy Kingdom citizens didn't explode, to the relief of their prince. They were, however, the most terrified of the ominous aura that turned their dreams to nightmares.

"Ugh, that took forever," Cake exasperated and collapsed into her drawer-bed. Being the frisky feline that she is, going three days with out a single wink of sleep from her cat naps has made her one frustrated and pissed off kitty. "Stupid vampire. If Fang Face ever does that again, I will scratch his face off."

"Yeah right. Even after a couple days of crying, I doubt you'd be able to get out of bed, much less go to his dark scary cave," retorted an equally exhausted Fionna. The cat hissed at her in reply then immediately started snoring.

A small scratching sound, barely audible, was unheard by the sisters.

The sun was about to set, usually at this time, Fionna would be either playing with Beemo downstairs or jamming with Marshall Lee himself. But today, this whole week, was very far from normal. Everyone now trembled in fear at the very mention of the Vampire King's name. Even though the heroine of Aaa will refuse to admit it and deny any claims otherwise, she can't help the shiver that runs down her back when Marshall Lee is brought up.

The blonde haired young woman let out an audible sigh. With her eyes closed, she slid her green backpack from her shoulders, kicked off her black shoes from her feet and ripped off the bunny-eared hairband from her hair. Fionna trudged towards her bed and, like her adoptive sister, collapsed into the fur pelts covering the mattress. Just as her eyes dropped closed, a knock on her door snapped them wide open. She shut her eyes and willed the person at the door away. The knock rang out once more, more urgent this time.

Another strange noise within the treehouse, once again unheard.

With a frustrated grunt, the teen crawled off her bed and jumped down instead of using the ladder. She rolled on her back then flipped to her feet and walked over to the door. Another rap of knocks was interrupted by the sudden yanking of the wooden door by the sleep deprived blonde. A shivering banana guard, afraid of the glare the heroine and rapidly darkening sky, shakily handed her a pink invitation. No doubt it was an invitation to another one of the Candy Kingdom Prince's parties. Understandable under the given circumstances. It just might be what Aaa needs. Without a word, Fionna accepted the envelope, and closed the door. The blonde didn't even bother to open the invitation nor read it. She just placed it on the counter and decided to nap on the couch. If she read the invitation, a shiver would've gone down her back for the Vampire King was the honored guest.

* * *

"You sure that's a good idea Gummy?" Marshall Lee smirked at the candy prince sitting uncomfortably on his couch.

"Well, unless you want everyone in Aaa to fear you for generations then don't go," Prince Gumball replied as calmly as he could despite still being afraid of his vampire friend.

"Do you honestly believe that this will work?" Sighed the undead monarch, losing all his playfulness. "The fact that you put my name and title on the invitation is reason enough for people to be shaking in fear. No one will show."

"Oh I'm sure the will. You should go," PG said with authority though it won't work on Marshall. He may not look like much of a manly figure, thanks to all that pink, but being the prince that he is, taking control of a situation is a given birth right. When he commands it, it is to be prioritized and taken with absolute seriousness. However, his title remains as prince while Marshall's is king whose seriousness is to be feared and obeyed. Once he wears the crown and assumes his throne, all vampires must bow down before him for he has power over their very lives and authority over their very beings. His rule is absolute. His word is law. His power is unquestionable.

The Vampire King strummed absentmindedly at the strings of his bass and floated on his back as the saccharine prince quietly sipped his tea. Marshall Lee, the one thousand year old punk rocker and bad ass prankster of Aaa, and Bubba Gumball, the classiest twenty three year old gentleman and perfect role model of Aaa, get along quite well. Not very many people, actually no one but those who've seen these two hang out, would believe that they even communicate. This king and this prince are the best bros that any one would see despite their worlds-apart personalities and characteristics.

"I believe that an explanation for the past events is due from you to, well, everyone," Prince Gumball continued after a minute's silence. "What business did that monster have with you?"

The elder sighed. At that moment, a world weary expression befell his face. Gumball once again found respect for the undead monarch before him. Marshall, who has lived through the wreckage of the Mushroom War, lived through the insanity of watching those around him shrivel up and die, lived through the lonely madness of Earth's history, and lived through the chaotic nightmares of the Night o'Sphere, who has lived many lifetimes, was someone who will always be a mystery to him. He has roamed what is left of Earth for centuries and has knowledge beyond anyone else. PG could read as much books as he can in his lifetime but the knowledge those books will offer are nothing compared to the experiences of his bro.

"He was a messenger. Only a messenger, from hell," the vampire sighed.

"Messenger?"

"Yeah, most likely from my mom."

"That monster was incredibly powerful for just a messenger. Why was he attacking you instead of just delivering the message?"

"Well, he needed to know whether I really was my mother's son and if I still had the power to keep my title as king. He is weak compared to the other creatures from the Night o'Sphere."

"Did you get the message or...?"

"Basically, my mom wants me to do something and I'm probably not gonna like it. I have a feeling that the thing from that night won't be the last demon we'll see."

"Wait, are you serious?" PG exasperated. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that more demons will come after me unless I do what my mother wants and what it is she wants will be much worse than what these demons can do."

Gumball put his teacup on the table and slouched back into the cushions. He would only do this in front of Marshall, not even in front of Fionna because he needs to be a gentleman for all the ladies. A guy can't be perfect all the time. "What are you going to do?"

Marshall only shrugged and the prince knew better than to pester him for an answer. Gears spun in both their heads, trying to find a way to fix their dilemma.

"Shouldn't you be going back to your castle? It's dark out already."

"Would you mind if I stayed here? No one is going to travel at night for a long time and I'd rather not make anyone come to your cave to get me."

"Heh, knock yourself out bro," Marshall floated to his closet and grabbed a couple blankets. He floated back down and found the candy prince sprawled on the ground.

"You need a new couch bro," the prince mumbled. As a response, Marshall threw the blanket and a pillow at him.

Marshall Lee floated outside with his axe bass after snores from the prince started. He played through numerous melodies as he recalled the incident nights before. He remembered the movie, the warmth of the adventuress in his arms, the demon, and his friends' horrified faces. He was surprised that Gumball had the 'gum balls' to see him. He thought of his cuddling with Fionna. He chuckled at himself for worrying about their friendship, especially since they were attacked minutes later. What would Fionna think of him? What does she think about him now?

His thoughts shifted to the demon. It said that they had business to take care of. What business? What the fuck did his mother want this time? With his sensitive vampire hearing, Marshall's ancient defensive instincts kicked in at the sound of clawed feet scratching at the wooden boards of his patio. He whirled around swung his axe bass with incredible speed at the intruder of his home. The ancient weapon of the Abadeers froze in midair, barely touching the jugular of a whimpering red demon. Its red skin and wings glowed slightly against the surrounding shadows. Its razor sharp horns and claws were nothing compared to the red axe of the Vampire King.

"Your your m-majesty," the red demon stuttered pathetically under the glare of the vampire monarch.

"State your business then get out of my sight, piece of shit," Marshall growled.

"Th-the Lady of Ev-evil de-demands an aud-dience with thee," it squeaked.

"Demands?" He hissed, grabbing it around the neck.

"Ye-yes, your blo-blood thirstiness."

"Tell my mother to handle her own fucking business away from me and the material plane," the Son of Evil growled.

The shivering demon froze. Its eyes began to bulge, choking sounds gurgled out of him as his body began to writhe in Marshall's grip. It unleashed a terror filled and agonizing scream that echoed in the walls of the cave. Marshall dropped him as his body began to contort and rip itself apart. Black blood spilled out of his eyes, ears, nose and mouth.

"Marshall! What in the name of Aaa is going-" Gumball bursted through the front door. The Vampire King completely forgot about him.

"Get back inside Bubba," Marshall demanded but a gurgling sound kept the two monarchs in place.

"Well, hello son," a deep feminine voice rang out from the blood as evil and malevolence once again filled the air, only worse than nights before. Gumball's knees buckled and fear flooded his purple irises. He watched as Marshall's mother's form spawn from the black slime that was the demon's blood. Marshall raised his arm and pointed his finger straight at the prince's face.

"Inscius," he whispered and the prince of the Candy Kingdom lost consciousness.

"Knocking your friends out Marshall? That's not very nice," Lady Abadeer sneered to her son. With a flick of her finger, Gumball's eyes snapped open but his body stayed frozen on the ground.

"Better than seeing your face," her son growled as he let his own sinister power spike to cancel out his mother's. He knew Gumball's body was technically unconscious, though his mind wasn't, but he wouldn't feel any of the aura he and his mother unleashed.

"That will do nothing. I have greater chaotic power than you."

"Yeah, if you were actually here," Marshall hissed at the demon blood projection of his mother.

"Would you like for me to visit?" Hannah Abadeer laughed.

Marshall roared threateningly as his eyes burned bright crimson.

"Easily, angered. Just like your father," she mocked, accenting every word.

Marshall lost himself to rage at the mention of his long lost father. He charged at his mother's blood image and sliced through it with his axe. The warm thick blood of the deceased demon scattered on impact and manifested the Lady of Evil's body once more after the undead man's body passed through it.

"We have business to discuss, Vampire King," she hissed.

"My mother," Marshall growled as he floated above the water with his back to her. "Never addresses me with that title. Just who the hell are you?"

Laughter erupted from her chest. Laughter that was nefarious and masculine. In that same octave, it said, "So you found out huh?" Hannah Abadeer's projection began to melt and the deep voice continued. "I think it's about time you checked on your mother's condition."

"You really think I'm gonna fall for that?" The Vampire King hissed. "You're bluffing if you think that I'd be worried about her, the Lady of Evil, the omnipotent ruler of the Night o'Sphere."

"Come see for yourself," the black blood beckoned.

"Go to hell."

"Haha I already am."

"Who the hell are you and what the fuck do you want? I'm staying here."

"I don't think so," it laughed. "You see, I know you'll follow a little white rabbit right to me." The blood evaporated without leaving any trace behind.

Marshall landed back on the ground and walked towards the unconscious prince. He pointed his finger at him and muttered "Excieo."

Prince Gumball's body twitched as he was able to reclaim control over his limbs and he was immediately on his feet. "Wh-what...?"

Marshall ignores his stuttering and pondered what the thing said. Though he didn't act like it, he was definitely worried about his mother. She was the most evil and powerful creature of the Night o'Sphere. Nothing would happen to her. Right?

"So what ever that thing was, it wanted you in the Night o'Sphere badly," Gumball summed up as he caught the King's attention.

"Yeah but I doubt there's anyone strong enough to hurt my mother."

"But he knew you would follow a little white rabbit..." Gumball trailed.

Suddenly, something clicked in the heads of the Candy Prince and the Vampire King and together they gasped, "Fionna."

* * *

A loud thumping noise woke up a very aggravated blonde who was enjoying her slumber. "Cake," she grumbled. "Keep it down!" Her blue eyes snapped open at the sound of her sisters' snores resonating from the room they shared. It was pitch black outside, no stars and the moon was nowhere to be seen. The noise started again, louder and closer this time.

"Fionna!" Cake screamed with angry, sleep deprived red eyes. "I'm trying to sleep. Would you keep it-?" The ground shaking underneath them shut her up and their fighting instincts were beginning to kick in. "What was that?"

"Nothing good," Fionna mumbled.

"It's coming from outside," the white and tan Cake whimpered as her sister fished out the blood red sword of their mother's from her backpack.

Cake hurried down the ladder, met Fionna in the living room, then out the door of the their Tree Fort. As soon as they stepped out, a burst of flames appeared ten feet in front of them and a red demon manifested before them.

"Give me bac-"

"For the last time, you can't have your blood back! It's been turned to a lumpin' sword!" Cake screamed.

"Inscius," it rasped with a finger pointed at Cake. The cat collapsed on the floor but her breathing was still visible through the rise and fall of her chest.

"Cake!" Fionna exclaimed but didn't let her guard down. "What did you-?" She dove to the ground as the bloodless demon moved his arms and pointed a finger at her.

The heroine of Aaa, cartwheeled and flipped through the air, dodging everything the demon threw at her. From fireballs to lighting strikes, she dodged them all. However, due to her lack of sleep, her energy is lower than usual. Exhaustion was beginning to catch up to her. Her movements were slowing down and her limbs began to feel heavy. She had to end this quickly. Mustering up all the strength she had left, Fionna jumped over a fire ball and charged at the demon. Her blade went through its leathery skin easily. If she wasn't as tired as she was, the blonde would've wondered why it was so easy to defeat this demon. She probably would have been able to dodge the trap but it was too late. As soon as the tip of her blade made contact with the demon's skin, the demon burst into black goop that immediately covered the young woman's body. It encroached up to her face. She struggled against it but exhaustion had her in its grasp. Her breathing was beginning to struggle. Her limbs were getting heavier. Just as the black slime covered by her face, she felt something cold, yet familiar snake around her waist.

"Fionna!"

The blonde was yanked backwards. Her skin lost contact with the black substance and basked in the cool evening breeze that met her. Her limp body leaned against a cold surface as she forced her senses to wake up. A loud hiss followed by a growl came from somewhere very near. Fionna's eyes adjusted to the darkness and looked up to her rescuer. Marshall Lee had an arm wrapped protectively around Fionna, her petite frame was pressed against his taller lean frame. His face was contorted to a fearsome monster as he roared at the former demon.

"Fionna!" Prince Gumball panted as he ran up beside them.

"Marshall? PG?" Fionna slurred.

The black slime began to squirm then lunged at the candy royal. With an arm still around Fionna's waist, Marshall used his other arm to swing his axe bass and swat away demon's black remains. Although he has protected his friends, the black substance landed a little too close to a certain unconscious cat. It immediately crept around her tiny body as a circle appeared on he ground below her.

"Shit!" Marshall swore. He picked up Fionna then he and the candy prince raced towards the magical cat.

Tiny flames flickered to life at the four cardinals of the circle as the sky grew darker and the temperature dropped dramatically. The black slime extended its fingers over Cake's face.

Marshall pointed his bass at her and yelled, "Scutum de Malevolentia!" just before her face disappeared.

The circle underneath her began to glow and ancient scriptures appeared around the circumference. The ground beneath the cat ripped open. Black, purple and red large tentacles manifested from the crevice and wrapped around Cake and the demon's blood.

"Cake!" Fionna screamed and jumped out of Marshall's arms. She gripped her sword tighter and charged at her sister's captor.

"Fionna! Wait!" Marshall exclaimed, grabbing her by the waist.

The adventuress watched helplessly as her sister was dragged down to fiery depths of the crevice. The ground sealed up. The moon shined once more and the temperature rose to a fairly comfortable degree. Marshall let go of the poor girl who collapsed to her knees.

"Marshall," she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Where is she?"

Silence.

"Marshall, where is she?" Fionna demanded and glared at the Vampire King.

A sigh escaped Marshall Lee's lips. He avoided her eyes and looked up to the full moon shining majestically against the midnight sky. "The Night o'Sphere."


End file.
